


Sparring Partner

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Shippuden, Swordfighting, These Boys are a MESS, bc they dont really interact, meet cute kinda, so mmm im counting it, until like THE moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi saves Shikaku's life and Shikaku takes a while to thank him. Not because he didn't want to, between the Suna and Sound nin invasion and Itachi taking Kakashi out, they had no time. They finally met again on the ANBU training ground.Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 Day 2Prompt Meet Cute
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Sparring Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of the stereotypical - one man falls on another during a fight and they have The Oh Moment. That moment where they both realize they liked the other.

Kakashi looked around the village, watching the Sound and Sand shinobi flee from Konoha. He had separated from Gai to see if the village was just as overrun as the Chunin Exam arena.

He spotted Choza high above the rooftops, using his Expansion jutsu to take out an army of Suna nin. Kakashi knew Inoichi and Shikaku weren't far behind. He jumped to the nearest rooftop and spotted Shikaku using his Black Spider Lily jutsu. It was a formidable jutsu, scary for anyone to get caught in his web.

He jumped down to the ground just as Shikaku finished off the trapped shinobi.

"Do you need any help?" Kakashi walked next to the trio. Most of the Konoha shinobi had the invading shinobi under wraps. It was mostly clean up now.

"I thought there were a few more Sound shinobi around here somewhere. I thought I counted 16?" Shikaku scratched his head and recounted the pile of unconscious shinobi. "There's only 14."

"A small mistake, it happens." Inoichi patted his friend on the back. "We need to drop these guys off at the Interrogation office." The Yamanaka grabbed a pamphlet of chakra suppression seals out of his pack. He passed some to Kakashi. "Seal them up and we can get Choza to pass them over."

Shikaku frowned and continued to look around the area. Muttering about never being wrong while Inoichi and Kakashi sealed the captured nin.

They passed them over to Choza counting while they did so. Just in case Shikaku couldn't count.

"There's still only 14 Shikaku." Kakashi turned to the Nara just in time to see the 2 missing Sound Shinobi sneak up on him and hit him with a deafening jutsu.

Kakashi didn't think, he just ran and activated his Chidori. Both Sound nin were knocked backwards and caught by Inoichi. He threw the seals on them and dragged them to Choza.

Kakashi moved to check up on Shikaku. "Hey, are you okay?" He looked at the Nara's face. He was pale and had drops of blood coming out of his ears.

"I'll be okay." Shikaku shouted. He pulled a medical pack out and used the gauze to get rid of the blood. He wouldn't look Kakashi in the eye. The Copy Nin frowned, he was going to say something but Gai came bounding down shouting about Hiruzen being dead.

Shikaku knew he had a blown eardrum, the pain was unbearable. He knew Kakashi was still concerned but he couldn't get the image of Kakashi charging towards the Sound nin with his Chidori. He's only heard about that jutsu, he's never had a chance to see it.

Not to mention the man saved his life. The Nara never got to thank him, Itachi had gotten a hold of him and he was unmovable until Tsunade came into the village. She fixed his eardrum too.

Shikaku actually didn't get a chance to talk to Kakashi until after Naruto left with Jiraiya. The Copy Nin was in bad shape with two of his students fighting and leaving the village. Sakura made a comment to Ino about how worried she was. Of course Ino told her father and just like her daughter, he passed the info off to Choza and Shikaku during their daily lunch meet up.

"He's going back into ANBU until Tsunade can replace the old commander." Inoichi explained. Shikaku remembered Asuma yelling at his father about not taking Kakashi out of ANBU.

"He's not as reckless, I talked to Gai about it." Choza said through him chewing.

Shikaku fortunately had all the pass codes to ANBU training grounds and offices. He decided after lunch to pay the man a visit and thank him for saving his life. Maybe check to see if Kakashi was doing okay. They don't really talk much so maybe he's stepping over a boundary.

He left his office early and went straight to the training grounds. He signs all missions, today, he knew Kakashi had a break from missions for a while. He does have combat training with the new ANBU members today.

Shikaku walked through all the checkpoints and out onto the field. He wasn't expecting to see Kakashi alone. He was in the ANBU under gear practicing with his sword. His muscles were on full display and Shikaku felt something in him stir.

He wasn't going to interrupt the man but Kakashi saw him.

"Shikaku." Kakashi walked over to him. "How's your ear?"

"It's fine. Tsunade took care of it. I didn't get to thank you for saving my ass that day." Shikaku tried ignoring Kakashi's chest muscles and floppy hair but he was fighting a losing battle.

"We are all a team. You'd do the same for me." Kakashi smiled. He put his sword back into its sheath.

"True." The Nara smiled back.

"I was just brushing up on some training. It's been a while since I've held a sword." Kakashi was still gripping the handle.

"What happened to combat training?"

"Oh we finished. They weren't the best but we lost too many shinobi during the invasion." Kakashi shrugged.

"Did you want a partner?" Shikaku didn't know what compelled him to offer himself as a sparring partner. It's been years since he was in ANBU, let alone using a sword.

"Sure, there's an extra sword over there." Kakashi pointed to the spare uniforms. Shikaku grabbed a sword and met Kakashi in the middle of the training field.

Kakashi eyed the Nara and decided to go easy on him. He didn't want to kill him. They fought for a few minutes, the heat of the sun and exertion made Shikaku sweat. He paused to take off his deer pelt and vest, leaving him just in his chainmail t-shirt.

Kakashi's face was red, Shikaku assumed just from the exertion. He shrugged it off and made his usual stance. Kakashi blinked a few times and then attacked.

He was going easy on him. Shikaku hated the thought of Kakashi not using his full strength. The Nara smiled and shifted his strategy. By the end of it he was able to knock the sword out of Kakashi's hand and kick his feet out from under him.

However he didn't calculate where Kakashi would fall so when the man fell on top of him, he was a mess. He could feel every muscle, every curve, and he was surprised to see Kakashi bury his face in the Nara's chest.

Kakashi wasn't prepared to have feelings for anyone. He thought Shikaku was always pleasant on the eyes but then he took his vest and pelt off and his brain short circuited. He wasn't paying attention and now he's on top of him, desperately trying to hide his beating heart and hard on.

"Kakashi?" Shikaku's voice rumbled and Kakashi realized he was still on top of the man. He looked up to see Shikaku, face flushed, concern written all over.

"Sorry." The Copy Nin mumbled. He was caught in Shikaku's other web.

"No it's fine." Shikaku tried laughing it off but it was too late. He took one look at Kakashi's face and realized he was blushing. Kakashi still didn't move.

They stayed, laying on the sandy training ground, baking in the sun. Kakashi was the first to move. He pulled his mask down his face and let it pool around his neck. He took a deep breath.

"I uh." Kakashi pushed off of the ground and off of Shikaku. He had a funny look in his eye. Shikaku sat up, thankful and upset over the loss of Kakashi's weight. He waited for Kakashi to speak again. "I'm sorry. I got uh distracted."

"By what?" Shikaku dusted off his arms and shoulders.

"Maa." Kakashi frowned. He looked uncomfortable. "You took your pelt and vest off."

Shikaku sat, stunned at Kakashi's words and then smiled. "I distracted you?"

"Yeah." Now the Copy Nin looked defiant.

"Hm interesting."

Kakashi glared at the Nara before moving closer, sitting on Shikaku's lap. "Yeah. Interesting."

Shikaku felt the heat coming off of the Copy Nin and made a move. He leaned in to kiss the man before hesitating. "Can I kiss you?" He didn't want to misread Kakashi and make them uncomfortable.

Kakashi laughed and closed the gap, his lips brushed against the Nara's. Their lips weren't soft, fighting in the sun all afternoon will do that to anyone, but neither was the kiss. Shikaku grabbed the back of Kakashi's neck and pressed closer.

When they separated they were breathing heavily, Shikaku's lips were buzzing and Kakashi's were red.

They both also realized where they were and quickly got up. They brushed the dirt and sand off each other.

Shikaku eyed Kakashi. "Wanna take this somewhere else? Maybe at my place and not in the hot sun?"

Kakashi pursed his lips and then nodded. They left the training field hand in hand, in a hurry, with both hearts fluttering.


End file.
